Run with the Bears Thing!
|previous = Start a Garage Band Thing! |next = Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing! |image = Run with the bears.PNG }} "Run with the Bears Thing!" is the third episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired June 6, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis The trio of friends set out to conquer each of their biggest fears; CJ tries to talk to her 8th grade crush; Crispo confronts his fear of snakes; Fenwick must face his fear of running through the halls with the Pootatuck Bears basketball team. Summary CJ has trouble starting a conversation with a boy and Fenwick and Crispo think it is because she is afraid. Crispo suggests they try to conquer their fears and while CJ supports this idea, Fenwick is reluctant to partake because he thinks fears are necessary. Crispo offers to help Fenwick conquer his fear of running with the Bears, a Pootatuck ritual where the basketball team stampedes through the halls. At home, CJ tells her family about her fear of talking to her crush, who she calls Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy. She is determined to talk to him in the morning, but backs out at the last minute. Fenwick and Crispo see her failure, and Crispo hands her a pair of binoculars, telling her to learn everything she can about her crush so she can conquer her fear of talking to him. CJ likes the idea and uses the binoculars. Crispo tries to help Fenwick conquer his fear, and says he has no fears when asked. Fenwick challenges him, however, and brings up snakes. They go to a classroom with a snake and Crispo holds it, thinking that if he got over his own fear, Fenwick would also. CJ continues to learn what she can about Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy while he stops at his locker. Fenwick and Crispo meet up with her and when Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy unknowingly leaves his locker open, they encourage CJ to go through it. She is hesitant at first, but finally decides to look inside and learns about some of his interests. When Gorgeous Eighth Boy is coming back to his locker for a book, CJ hides inside of it. Fenwick and Crispo distract the eighth grader so CJ can get away, but she is locked in. As Mr. Roberts is passing by, he hears noises coming from the locker and opens it, taking CJ back to his office to reprimand her. She tells him about how she is trying to conquer her fear of talking to Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, so he gives her the boy's schedule. Her family helps her come up with a plan so she can successfully talk to her crush. CJ dresses up based on his interests and is about to start a conversation with him, but is interrupted by eighth grade girls. She is stunned by this and makes no moves to follow, but Fenwick and Crispo give her a push to continue. She chases after the group, but gets self-conscious when standing in front of them and runs away. Crispo succeeds in helping Fenwick train to run a certain distance in a certain time so he can keep up with the basketball team. Mr. Roberts encourages CJ to continue trying to get over her fears and tells her to never be afraid to ask for help. Fenwick and Crispo run by and CJ gets a new idea for getting Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy alone so she can talk to him since he is usually with his friends. Crispo scares some of Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's friends away with the snake from earlier, and Fenwick angers his other friend by mocking him. Mr. Roberts then directs the boy out into the courtyard where CJ approaches him. He recognizes her as the girl who doesn't talk from before and she manages to start a conversation. When he leaves, Fenwick, Crispo, and Mr. Roberts celebrate, but she reminds them they still have to help Fenwick get over his fear. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo run with the Bears, but Fenwick trips, causing the team to crash in to each other. The players get injured and have to forfeit the next few games. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Max Ehrich as Ronbie Martin *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin 'Guest Cast' *Chazz Nittolo as Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy *Gerdan Burton as Mark Chernoff *Nick Furu as Dale Stubbs *Vanessa Nicole Howard as Amy Chu *Cydney Hansen as Gorgeous Eighth Grade Girl *Will Shier as Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's friend Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in November 2014. *The following are entries in Fenwick's fear book: **276 - Aardvarks: Aardvarks are scary! They have long noses and are creepy! I heard they are afraid of little children, so if I play my cards right maybe I can avoid them. **277 - Confined spaces: Confined spaces scare me! I feel like I can't escape! **Over-sized marshmallows *This is the second episode not to be named after the Thing they are doing on their list. The other episodes are "100 Things to Do Before High School" and "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!" *CJ's crush's actual name is never revealed; he is only known as Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy. Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's friends' names also are not revealed in this episode, but they are credited on IMDb. **IMDb is not one of the most reliable sources, however. Continuity *This is the second time CJ's doll, Angelica, appears in the show. The first time was in "100 Things to Do Before High School." Cultural references *The music used in Fenwick and Crispo's training montage is the Rocky movie theme. Errors *The inside of Fenwick's locker is clearly different from the pilot. **It is possible that he redesigned it off-screen, however. *When Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy went back to his locker for his book, he can be seen switching between both of his hands to turn the locker dial. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episode guide Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes